Technical Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an apparatus and method for removing soldered electronic components from a substrate. More particularly, it relates to non-destructive, low stress removal of chips temporarily soldered to a substrate during Known-Good-Die (KGD) process of flip chip devices.